Blessings
by PansymuffinsPedrad
Summary: Tobias and Tris have been together for a while now, and Tobias has never met her parents. Now, for the first time he will meet them, and hope that they don't disapprove of him. Its the first time he is introduces himself to the Priors, and he can only hope that they won't convince Tris to leave him. Fourtris oneshot. Modern AU.


Tris giggled as Tobias wrapped his arms around her, spinning her into his grasp. He smiled-a thing only Tris, and few other things could make him do-and twirled her around. The mid-afternoon rays flooded their apartment, shining light into his face. Light rain drops tapped the window as the early spring season started to appear. The newly growing flowers and trees, the rain, the animals...It was all beautiful, but not as beautiful as Tris, in his opinion. He held her close to him, swaying back and forth.

"Tobias, we have to get ready!" She protested while Tobias held her tightly.

"Why exactly?" He mummered in her hair, kissing the side of her temple.

She frowned, and pulled her head back to see him. "You are meeting my parents today, remember?"

He released her, shock on his features. He forgot, of course he had to forget. "Today?"

"Yes," She kissed his cheek. "And then we have to drive up there, we have to be there by five."

He gripped his fingers tightly, he had been pushing off meeting her parents for so long. They have been dating over a year, and he had not once met her parents. Never spoke to them, never saw them. He was nervous they wouldn't like him, just like most people didn't.

Tris stood on her toes, and kissed him softly. "Don't be nervous, they are just my parents."

"Exactly." He spoke curtly, glancing at the wall and biting his lip. He loved Tris, and he couldn't live without her. The first time they heard of him was when Tris and himself had gotten in a fight. She went over and lived with her parents for a week, and they found out she was dating him. They hated him, and had told her to leave him. He thought she would and got so mad at himself for starting the stupid argument. But it was no doubt they weren't fond of him, and he didn't want their bias to persuade Tris to leave him. He would die if that happened

"Please Tobias?"

"Tris...I…"

She hugged him tight, her ear pressed to his heart. "I'll be with you, I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

 _Accept losing you_. He shrugged and walked into their room to get ready. He wanted to look presentable when he met her parents for the first time. Yes everyone there would be adults, but he felt as if he needed to look very dapper. He wanted to impress, something he only felt he needed to do on rare occasions, this being one of them. He straightened his blazer and glanced at himself in the mirror. His lip bit raw, he looked as bad as he felt. Tobias splashed water on his face, and tried to wash away all the nerves bottled up. _She loves you just as much as you do her, she won't leave you._ But the doubt was still there.

Tris walked in the bathroom and stood in front of him. He slipped his hands around her waist and look at the two of them in the mirror. "You look beautiful Tris." And she did. In a simple silver dress that matched the color of his own shirt.

"It's just my parents, I don't have to dress up for them."

"What do you call the dress?" He raised his eyebrows and gave her a playful look. Joking seemed to be the only thing keeping his anxiety at bay.

"It's not a fancy dress, Tobias." She turned to face him.

He smirked. "I never said you looked fancy. I said you look beautiful." He kissed the top of her head. "My beautiful Beatrice."

She scrunched her nose up. "No, Tobias." She smiled.

"My Tasteful Tris?"

She laughed. "Tobias!" It was moments like these he wished he could freeze. He loved her laugh, and her smile. He loved everything about her.

"I love you."

She frowned. "That was so random."

He shrugged. "Remember that, okay?"

"Of course. I know that already. I love you too." she kissed his throat. "As much as I want to stay, we really should head out now."

Tobias let out a big breath, and ran a hand through his hair. "Now?"

"No, five minutes ago actually." She untangled her arms from around him and walked into the main room placing on her shoes. He followed warily, as he didn't want to leave. He was scared, not of her parents, but of what they would tell Tris. "Tobias, they don't know you, I do, don't be nervous. I love you and that's all that matters."

He sat in the car and started it up, giving her a sideways glance. "I know… I just... " He couldn't admit all the feelings he had.

The drive was silent, a comfortable one. The rain pounded on the roof, and the wind blew against the car, but the drive was calm. At least it was until he pulled into a stop in front of the Priors home. Tris's old home… He gripped the steering wheel and Tris opened her door. "Tobias?"

He stared ahead of himself. "Hm?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah." He stood up and was immediately drenched in water. Tris squealed, and he rushed over, pulling his blazer off and holding it over their heads.

"Tobias! You're going to be soaked!" She motioned to his light gray t-shirt which was already drenched.

They broke out laughing for no reason and rushed to the door. Tris knocked and shivered. It was a couple minutes, and Tobias wrapped his arm around her. "Are you cold?" He asked her, dropping the jacket from above her head and placing it over her shoulder. She nodded, and he bit his lip. He pulled her further under the porch and waited anxiously for the door to open.

When it did, Mrs. Prior stood there. "Oh Beatrice! You should have come inside. Sorry I was in the kitchen and you know how your father is about getting the door… Come in! Come in!" She ushered them in, and it was then when she notice Tobias. "Oh, and who are you young man?"

He couldn't speak, he just glanced at his shoes. Tris answered. "Mom, this is Four, my boyfriend."

She looked at him curiously. Oh she remembers that name. He felt her eyes on him. When he looked up, he cleared his throat, and looked away.

"How old are you?" She looked at him curiously.

"Mom, do we have to do this now?" Tris kept her arm around him.

"It's now or at dinner."

He nodded. "I'm twenty-five."

"Aren't you too old to be with my daughter?" A male voice said from the side.

"Dad!" Tris jumped. "You scared me!" She hugged him tight, but then backed away. "He's not too old for me dad."

Mr. Prior went to shake Tobias's hand, but the handshake was tense and awkward. Tobias could feel the hate in his eyes.

Tris pulled Tobias away, and turned to her mother. "Is there anything To-Four and I could help with in the kitchen?"

"No, If you want, you can settle in the living room. Diner will be ready in a bit."

The two awkwardly sat with Mr. Prior. Tobias felt heat creep up his neck and a nervous anxiousness bubbled in his stomach.

"Four...That's such an interesting name...What is your actual name?" Mr. Prior glance at him through two green eyes.

"Four." He didn't mean to be curt, but what else was he suppose to say.

"Dad, he doesn't need the interrogation."

Mr. Prior frowned. "He's not good enough for you Beatrice. He's rude, and dishonest, and not trustworthy." He said as if Tobias wasn't sitting a few feet away.

 _He's right, isn't he_? Tobias began to question himself. Tris couldn't take it. She reached for Tobias's hand and squeezed it. "Dad! He is none of those things! You don't know him like I do!" She raised her voice.

Tobias had to take a deep breath. Mr. Prior glared at him. "He hurt you, and he is using you. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm not." Tobias spoke up. "I love Tris."

Mrs. Prior entered the room. "Dinner's ready." She interrupted Mr. Prior who glared daggers at Tobias. She walked over and said something in his ear, he glanced away.

Tobias felt heat rush up his neck, and Tris grabbed his hand. "Don't listen to him, I love you too by the way."

He smiled and kissed her temple, "Thank you Tris."

Of course, at the table, Tobias had to sit across from Mr. Prior. Tris saw his tense stance and kept her hand on his knee.

"So how was the drive here? I hope you had no trouble, It was raining all day over here." Mrs. Prior smiled to the two. Tobias didn't know if she like him, but at least he knew that she didn't completely despise him.

"It was fine." Tris was curt, she wasn't too happy with her parents right now.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

Tris glanced at Tobias, who she found to be staring right at her. He was worried, she could tell. She gave him the 'it's-nothing-to-worry-about look' and then looked to her mother. "I'm fine mom."

Tobias squeezed her fingers, and it was an uncomfortable silence. Tobias excused himself from the table, and started working on the dishes.

"You know, you don't have to be working and doing chores?" Tris leaned against the doorframe.

Tobias turned around. "I felt odd sitting out there. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure your not kissing up to my parents?" Tris joked, standing closer. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled him to her. "I'm sorry they are like that, I didn't know they held grudges." She kissed his adam's apple. He glanced at the wall.

"They are your parents, and they just want to protect you. I wouldn't like me, If I were someone else. They are right, aren't they?"

Tris rolled her eyes. "No Tobias, they aren't. I like you, I love you actually, and that is the only thing that matters. They are just angry at something because they don't understand. I do."

He kissed her softly. Then pulled back. He then cupped her face, but his hand was covered in dish soap. Tris squealed. "Four!" She used that name in case her parents heard.

He chuckled. "Yes?"

"Now I have soap in my hair!"

"That seems like a Tris problem." He leaned back on the counter.

Tris jumped around him and flung some dish foam at him, it lander in his own hair. "Tris!"

"Yes?" She ran around the counter and gave him the innocent smile.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" He reached for her, and she dodged. She squealed again when he caught her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Hm, I got you, now what shall your punishment be?"

She smiled, "I don't think I need a punishment, you started it!"

He laughed. He felt happy for the first time that day. "You continued it."

They both laughed, and Tobias held her just as he had that morning. He glanced at her, and she turned so she faced him. She put her arms around his neck. "Thank you for coming, even if my parents don't like you."

He didn't answer. He placed his hand on her cheek, letting his fingers cup her ear. He then leaned down and kissed her. She pulled herself closer, and they stood in the kitchen together until someone cleared their throat.

Tris pulled away, her face was bright red. Tobias felt heat creep up to his ears.

Mrs. Prior stood with a smile on her face. "You seemed to need help with the dishes, huh?"

"Mom!" Tris could swear she got redder.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding…" She waved her hand.

"Beatrice, Natalie, could you give me and Four, some alone time?" Mr. Prior brought up from behind Mrs. Prior.

Four swallowed thickly, and Tris stayed put. "Beatrice?" Andrew Prior stood and crossed his arm.

"I'm not leaving dad." She frowned, and Tobias put his arm around her.

"It's okay, I'll be okay." he whispered in her ear.

"But To-Four…" She looked at him in shock.

"I'll get you if I feel like I need to. I want to hear what he has to say."

Tris let go of his hand. "Okay, I love you."

He nodded, "I love you too." He stood and waited for Tris to leave and then sat next to Mr. Prior on the stool.

"I need to know something…" Mr. Prior started clearing his throat. Tobias shifted awkwardly.

"Yes sir?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Tobias let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He thought of Tris, and how much she made him happy in his life. She accepted him when he didn't. She knew he was abused, but she never looked at him like he was damaged. She made him whole. "I plan on loving her forever and getting married to her one day."

Mr. Prior looked at him shocked. "You took a long time to say that."

Tobias blushed. "I love her with all my heart." _The one she makes whole._

"I don't like you Four." Mr Prior said. Tobias felt his heart sink. "But my daughter does, and what she likes, I like, or at least try to." He patted Tobias on the back. "I expect you to come asking for a blessing."

Tobias smiled. "Of course sir."

"Please, just Andrew." He shook Tobias's hand and they stood, walking over to the living room.

Tobias walked over and stood behind Tris. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. A smile couldn't be taken off his face. Tris turned around eyes raised and bit her lip.

"What did my dad say?"

He smiled. "Oh, nothing. We just talked."

"About?"

 _You._ "Oh nothing." he smiled, thinking about his future.

* * *

Tobias stood on the porch. He straightened his blazer feeling the nerves rush through him. It wasn't like a year ago when he had to meet Tris's parents. These nerves were worse, and Tris wasn't with him to cope.

Mrs. Prior opened the door shocked. "Four, young man, what are you doing here?"

Tobias smiled, "I came to speak with Andrew."

Mrs. Prior motioned him to the study where Andrew sat. Mr. Prior slipped his glasses off his nose. "Four, it's been a while, what can I help you with?"

Mr. Prior took notice of Four's fancy apparel, and motioned him to sit.

Four sat, his fingers shaking. "I...I…" He took a deep breath, and grabbed the box from his pocket. "I came to ask for your blessing, just as you requested."

Mr. Prior took a deep breath. "Well...this was a surprise." He crossed his arms and sat back. "You love my daughter?"

"With all my heart."

"You will protect her, keep her safe?"

"Of course. I would die if anything hurt her."

Andrew sat back in his chair. "No."

Tobias felt his stomach drop and became lightheaded. "What?"

"I'm just messing with you. As long as you keep her safe. She's my baby girl, and I don't want her to be hurt."

"Oh thank you sir!" Tobias smiled, shaking his hand.

"What are you waiting for young man! Go get your girl!" He chuckled.

And Tobias left with a smile on his face. The ring burned a hole in his pocket, as he drove to pick up Tris for his date. Anxiousness and nerves flowed through his veins, but this time, they were joined with excitement.

He was anxious, nervous, excited, because he would be able to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.


End file.
